The Color of my Heart
by FrodoandSam12
Summary: Yumi discovers that she doesn't really like Ulrich, who who does she like?


The Color of my Heart  
Code Lyoko  
FrodoandSam12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

Yumi stormed up the stairs of her home, intent on heading to her room. She barely acknowledged her parents as they looked confusedly up at their daughter from their kitchen table. Finally, she reached her room, stormed in, grabbed a very surprised Hiroki by the collar of his shirt, hauled him out of her room, then closed and locked the door. The adrenaline that had accumulated from over the night left her, and she slumped down, back against her door, and tried to remember what had happened. Hauling herself up, Yumi crossed her room, and sat on her bed (futon, really), taking stock of her situation. Deciding to start with the obvious and work her way down to the fine details, she began to think. She knew she had been out on a date with Ulrich. The two of them had met up at Kadic, each with smiles that could launch a thousand ships. They had joined hands, Yumi recalled and had begun walking to the restaurant that Ulrich had chosen, each making small talk. Then when Kadic had dropped out of view suddenly, as if someone had thrown a switch, Ulrich had slowly begun to dominate the conversation. Yumi remembered looking over at her date and seeing the pure need in his eyes as he chattered on, no longer needing her as the conversation had become one-sided. After a while, they arrived at their destination, a (here Yumi did a double-take) sushi bar. Ulrich had said something like, "I hope this is okay, I thought that it might be more comfortable for you."

That should have been a good indicator for her right there, but Yumi was determined to see this date through. After all, XANA had kept them apart for so long, and Ulrich was at least trying to be considerate. She had taken a deep breath, and the two had entered the bar, and taken a seat at the place. Yumi recalled looking around at her surroundings, pretending to pay attention to her date's one-sided conversation. The restaurant, if you could call it that, was very small, border lining on cramped. They were seated at the counter, overlooking the relatively clean counter and fish selections. The chef, a portly old man with several wrinkles on his face smiled at them. Finally pausing from a conversation that Yumi had lost all interest in, Ulrich ordered two rolls of sushi. Turning to her, he had asked Yumi if she was ok with what he had ordered her. Not even pausing to let her respond, returned to his conversation.

Yumi bowed her head, having not talked about how she felt or how she saw something in at least fifteen minutes. She wasn't one of those types of girls that liked to do what, well, what Ulrich was doing, talking about his feelings and not giving the other person a chance to give input. She just wanted to speak. But then again, maybe Ulrich needed to talk. He was hardly this open before. Yumi sighed, she felt a headache coming on. That really made her head spin. Ulrich was giving her a headache? This was bad. _Maybe Ulrich isn't the one after all._ That was a scary thought. Not two days ago, she would have gladly admitted to any one of her closest friends (i.e. Jeremie, Aelita) that yes, she was in fact in love with Ulrich Stern. And what wasn't to love? Ulrich was captain of the soccer team, one of the most popular kids at Kadic High. He was short, quiet and detached as well as being fiercely independent. He was a walking conundrum, a human-sized puzzle. Why did that sound so familiar? And why did Jeremie's face appear in her head? Like a light going off above her head, she realized that Jeremie had in fact said something like that to her. Yumi smiled to herself, finally understanding this revelation. She didn't love Ulrich, she just loved the challenge that his personality offered. But now that she had figured him out…nothing. Ulrich was a shallow person, relying on his charm and the fact that nobody ever tried to figure him out. Except her. Not too much later, she heard a polite cough and looked up. The old man, still smiling, held out two trays of the ordered rolls. Glad to say something to Ulrich, she turned and opened her mouth. That's when the shit hit the fan. After spending almost a half-hour in total silence, finally realizing her true feelings for the boy sitting next to her, suffering from a headache, and ashamed with herself, Ulrich had leaned over, completely oblivious, and kissed her. Shocked, and completely unprepared, she felt herself enter into fight-or-flight mode and slapped him. Hard. Now thoroughly stunned, she stood, whispered an apology to both the man behind the counter, (who looked like he had expected it all along) and to a bewildered Ulrich (a hand print adorning his left cheek), and ran out of the sushi bar.

She remembered everything else, running back home, disregarding traffic and other people. The tears that had fallen as she realized that she had lost the wonderful sensations that loving someone could bring. The rain that had started to fall, its clouds blotting out all light from the sky, as the liquid drops stung at her face and exposed flesh. The sudden tripping and falling, only to get back up again ad repeat the process. Forcing herself back to reality, she realized that she was crying again. A faint vibration from her leg distracted her from trying to get herself back under control. Yumi pulled out her phone and looked at the caller ID, then wiping at her eyes furiously as the screen blurred in front of her. It was Jeremie. Of course it was. Ulrich would have gotten back by now, and he would have told everyone who had cared to listen. Sniffling, she pressed the talk button, knowing what was coming before the first words were spoken.

**A/N: Well, that's chapter one. I plan on updating as fast as possible, so don't get mad if it takes awhile. Thanks to Maroon 5 and Owl City for the inspiration, since I can't figure out who's music influenced me the most for this one.  
~Sam**


End file.
